Wrong Sword
by DemonicAngel96
Summary: My first fanfic ever and i know its late for thanksgiving but i didn't feel like typing it sorry. Well its KagomexSesshomaru Oneshot. Kagome decides to throw a Thanksgiving dinner. If you want to know more then read.


Angel (me): This is my second fanfic. I wrote it at the same time as the first and this is actually my Creative Writing Project due tomorrow so I'm hurrying to type it. I apologize for any mistakes so please forgive me. * Bows *

Kelly: Ignore her, she is an idiot for thinking the Japanese celebrate Thanksgiving. * Glares at me *

Drakie: That's not nice Kelly! Apologize!

* Bickering is heard from the background. *

Angel: * sighs * Ignore my hollow (Kelly) and my zampakto (Draconian Drakie for short) Sesshomaru do the disclaimer please.

Sesshomaru: Angel owns nothing.

Koga: Angel does not even own the idea. All credit goes to whoever drew that picture that inspired her.

Angel: Shut up Koga! They don't need to know that!

"Talking" 'Thoughts'

"Oh… my… god!" Kagome said staring at the calendar. "Its already Thanksgiving!". 'What am I going to do?' She repeated mentally. "Great, just great." Groaning she made her way to the Bone Eaters Well. "What am I going to tell them?" She asked aloud as she dropped into the well. She was engulfed in a soft blue light. As it faded away her feet touched the bottom of the well. She climbed up the strong green vines crisscrossing the sides of the well to the top to climb out. Instead of being in the storehouse at her house in 2010 she was in feudal era Japan. She turned in a full circle, marveling at the great forest. She had seen it so many times before, but it still amazed her. When she was done admiring the scenery, she made her way to the nearby village. On the way she felt the presence of a jewel shard, a pure one, in a nearby thicket, She ran straight into the thicket. On the other side was a cove leading to someone she knew well.

"So, you did keep it, Sesshomaru." Meanwhile, at the village, Inuyasha was pacing back and forth impatiently. "Where is she?" he yelled into the air. "Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku said, trying to keep the irritated half demon from making a trench in the ground with his excessive pacing. Suddenly Inuyasha perked up, "I smell her!" he said and he bounded off to find his favorite living priestess. Kagome was seated next to the demon, leaning on his shoulder slightly. 'Its hard to believe that he had tried to kill me before.' She thought glancing up at the sexy demon lord. Inuyasha had then found the place where Kagome's and Sesshomaru's scents overlapped. Inuyasha snarled, "Sesshomaru!" He started cursing at his older brother. Increasing his pace, he raced towards the thicket concealing the cave. Sesshomaru, hearing the curses, held up his hand to silence Kagome while he listened for his half brothers footsteps. Not hearing any he nodded to Kagome signaling that she could continue. "Inuyasha, will be here soon." He said calmly, although she could clearly see the evil glint in his eyes directed at Inuyasha. Kagome, realizing that her time with the demon was growing shorter, turned to face him,. "Sesshomaru?" She asked to get his attention. "Yes what is it?" He answered gazing at her with his golden eyes. "Umm…" She murmured. "Do you want… to…" She mentally kicked herself 'since when was it so hard to ask something?' She scolded herself before continuing. "Do you want to celebrate Thanksgiving with me?" He looked at her confused, a sight rarely seen gracing the lord's face. "Thanks…giving?" The brunette widened her eyes, realizing that the holiday didn't exist this far back in time. She tilted her head trying to think up a way to explain the holiday. 'I got it!' She smiled. "Thanksgiving is a holiday where family and friends get together and eat a feast." She said, feeling like she had forgotten something. When she realized what it was she smirked, "The main dish is a giant turkey and the most important person in the group carves the turkey." He looked at the cave ceiling, before answering, "Alright, this Sesshomaru will come if," he gave a small smile that only she ever sees, "I get to carve the turkey!"

Kagome smiled before getting up " Of course only you can, the rest are …" "Insufferable idiots" Sesshomaru finished the sentence for her. Kagome laughed before heading towards the cave entrance. " All right meet me at the well tonight in" she tilted her head calculating the time it would take to cook everything. "About 8 hours". Sesshomaru nodded," This Sesshomaru will be there" Kagome took a deep breath and pushed through the thicket to the other side only to run into Inuyasha. She looked at the silver haired angry half demon only to say SIT. As soon as she said it his face met the not so soft forest floor. "What was that for!" He tried to yell swallowing a bit of dirt. Kagome huffed and turned to face away from the disgraced demon. "Because you followed me!" She stomped away running into Miroku. 'Oh yeah, I forgot to invite them.' She thought. "Do you want to have Thanksgiving dinner with me?" She asked the monk and the kitsune. They gave her the same look Sesshy (tired of writing his full name) gave her only a few moments before. By the time she had finished explaining, Inuyasha could move again. He sniffed the air around her. His eyes widening as he identified the foreign scent drifting around the miko. He grasped her arms and spun her to face him. Leaning down to look her in the eyes he asked slowly, "Why …do …you …smell …like …my brother?" The brunette blushed a bit, before answering, "I just invited him to Thanksgiving dinner that's all." He let go; shocked that she would invite his EVIL half brother before inviting him. He opened his mouth to ask her, however Kagome was already long gone. Seven and a half hours later, Kagome was finishing the salad before taking the turkey off the fire. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. She could smell the musky, earth-like scent surrounding the demon embracing her. "Sesshomaru…" She murmured before turning around to face him. She placed her arms around his neck, stood on her toes and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Kaiade, Shippo, and Miroku chose that exact moment to walk in the hut, where Kagome was preparing the food by herself. "Oh my." Was all the old lady could say as they stared at the couple shocked? Sensing the gaping audience, they broke the kiss to stare right back. The staring contest lasted around 3 minutes, before Kagome broke away from the embrace to beg them not to tell Inuyasha. Miroku shrugged before giving her a small smile. "You know I can't say no to a lady. "Shippo sighed and said, "Inuyasha will be really depressed if he found out, so I guess I can stay quiet." Kagome sighed in relief, "Thank you." She said before grabbing the turkey. "Everyone grab what you can and help me set the table." They walked outside and set the table. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, waiting for the half demon to show up. When he finally arrived Kagome explained how thanksgiving works, grace, and carving the turkey. Inuyasha opened his mouth to declare that he was going to carve it, when Kagome said, "Sesshomaru is going to carve the turkey." Sesshy stood up and unsheathed his sword; he swung it in a wide arc around the turkey. The turkey was unscathed; in fact it was struggling to get up. Everyone just gaped at the strange sight. Under their stares the golden brown turkey stood up and somehow picked up the steak knife near the platter. "Wrong sword." Sesshy said glaring at the turkey. Kagome had started to freak out because the turkey had stepped towards her. Inuyasha smirked as he pictured how Kagome would cling to him in fear and his older brother would be jealous. When the turkey took another step towards her, she shrieked and ran into the arms of Sesshy. Inuyasha gaped at the unlikely couple, especially since his older brother put his arms around Kagome to soothe her. "You…" He said, adding a long string of curses. "My, what a colorful vocabulary, Inuyasha." Kaide said, looking at the jealous half-demon. "I've been meaning to ask this." Miroku said, returning their attention to the blushing girl and smirking demon lord. "How long has this gone on?" Kagome started stuttering while Sesshy answered, "A year." Unable to process the fact that they had been able to meet without anyone else knowing, the group just stared, their eyes as wide as their mouths were open. Shippo turned to Kagome and said, "Wow. A lot of secrets were revealed during Thanksgiving. Does this usually happen?"

Angel: Thanks for reading

Kelly: Flames wanted for smores!

Angel: Kelly! I don't like smores! But I don't minded flames for they fuel my …fireplace!

Drakie: What she is saying in her creepy way…

Angel: HEY!

Drakie: * sigh * Please criticize so she can learn more.


End file.
